


Lunacy

by Naramyon



Series: Scribbler's Notebook [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fiction, Mild Horror, Tumblr writing prompts, lunacy, modern fiction, moon madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: Prompt:You wake up early in the morning to a text saying “Whatever you do, don’t look at the moon.” Suddenly, hundreds of texts start coming in that all say the same thing: “What a beautiful night out now.”





	Lunacy

After staring blearily at her phone for who-knows-how-long, the woman decides that it is _far_ too early for- whatever _this_ is, and proceeds with her preferred, _lengthy_  morning routine. It’s almost an hour later, after coffee and jam-on-toast, that she remembers her phone and retrieves it from the bedding. 

The message light blinks monotonously. 

Scrolling through the unprecedented **58 New Messages** , she almost drops her phone when it vibrates furiously under a new siege of texts; from the same eight contacts, she notes with irritation. Her phone doesn’t even show a preview after the first text, just **Duplicate Message** and the timestamps… of _exactly_ ten minute intervals. 

Creepy much? Her friends obviously have too much time on their hands. 

Ignoring the lunatics -and laughing at her own terrible puns- the woman decides to respond to the only person sending her readable texts. 

> **Whatever you do, DON’T look at the moon!!!**  

> **N, I’m serious!**  

> **DON’T!!!!!!!**

> **D did, and now he’s just standing outside, staring-!**  

> _Well, that answers the ‘Why not?’ Why the hell were you AWAKE at 4am?!_

> _Good morning, by the way._

She was settling down with a fresh cuppa when the response came in. 

> **Oh thank god-! D wanted to watch the lunar eclipse, ended up waking me as well.**

Hmm… She’d actually remembered hearing about the eclipse on NPR, and had lamented the predicted cloud cover for her area. Now, snark or sass? Decisions, decisions.

> _Stop me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it necessary to stare at the sky to watch an eclipse?_

Her vindicated glee is squashed with the next onslaught of **Duplicate Message**. 

> _By the way, my phone refuses Duplicate texts._  

More buzzing. 

> **Well yes, BUT he’s been out there for a while now- nvm, here he comes.**  

> **I haven’t sent you any duplicates???**

With a huff, the woman declines to respond, choosing instead to ponder her stove and the question of second breakfast. 

Pfft. 

She’s in the middle of frying an egg when her phone _rings_. Paying more attention to hot pan than the cell, she answers with a hurried, “ _Hold please!_ ” before leaving it on the counter. Only after the poached egg rests safely on toast does the woman return to properly greet her caller. 

“ _Sorry! I was in the middle of preparing breakfast-!_ ” when she’s interrupted by a familiar voice, speaking monotonously. 

“ **It’s a beautiful night out. You should look.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little creepy. My best effort at dialogue, so far. 
> 
> Originally written by me and posted on my Tumblr [here](http://graffitinight.tumblr.com/post/154484193942/writing-prompt-s-you-wake-up-early-in-the-morning). Please do not repost.


End file.
